Prior to the present invention, young mothers transporting themselves and their small children and/or babies to the sands of the sea side beaches have been physically burdened with the laborious and exhausting task of manually lifting and carrying in their hands and arms massive quantities of miscellaneous paraphanelia. The paraphanelia includes blankets, food containers, shade producing tents and/or stands, beach chairs, beverage containers, lotion bottles, sun-shielding umbrellas, baby-carriers, other miscellaneous items, and often small children and/or babies. The entire task is repeated when leaving the beach, each of the arrival and the departure requiring repeated trips between the automobile or van and the beach or alternately the involvement of several people sharing in the strenuous task. Moreover, usually the car (automobile), apart from the adult and children occupants, is totally filled and overflowing with kids, leaving no room for space-taking carts or wagons or the like.